1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for conducting a lottery game. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for selecting a combination that will constitute a lottery ticket for a subsequent lottery draw.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In a 6/49 lottery game, six numbers are drawn from a set of forty-nine and the owner of a ticket that has the six numbers is a jackpot winner. To play a 6/49 lottery, a player has previously purchased a lottery ticket. The six numbers on the lottery ticket are either selected by the player or randomly selected by the distributing machine. In a 6/49 lottery, the order in which the numbers are drawn is not relevant. The odds of winning the jackpot in a lottery are defined by the following statistic equation:
      (                            n                                      k                      )    =            n      !                      k        !            ⁢                        (                      n            -            k                    )                !            
where k numbers are drawn from a range of n numbers. In the case of a 6/49, the odds of winning the jackpot are 1 in 13,983,816. Some lower value prizes are typically granted to owners of tickets having a part of the winning combination. A bonus number is typically also drawn. When a ticket matches some of the numbers of the winning combination, the prize granted will be increased if the ticket also matches the bonus number. Since there may be more than one ticket bearing the same combination, should more than one player win the jackpot, it is split among them.
Online lotteries allow a user to buy tickets and select a numeral combination online. As in conventional lotteries, the winning combination is subsequently drawn and virtual tickets matching the winning combination are jackpot winning tickets.
Sports pool games allow sports fans to wager, either online or using conventional tickets, on real life sports such as, for instance, hockey playoffs or a soccer challenge.
Some lottery organizations also offer instant internet lottery games. To play an instant internet lottery game, the player needs to purchase a ticket bearing an access code. By playing the internet game, the player discovers if the purchased ticket is a winning ticket. The ticket is already a winning or a losing ticket when purchased. The purpose of the internet game is only to check the ticket in an entertaining manner. A winning ticket must be confirmed by means of its verification number. In order to claim a prize, the player must present the ticket to a ticket retailer.